For the love of cussing!
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Aro has his eyes on a new gifted human, Demetria Carter. They have no idea what they get themselves into from then on. Alec/OC. Demetri/OC.
1. Kidnapping

I was sleeping soundly, my light snoring sounding cute. Then all of the sudden I'm on the floor and there's a dude about my age, 14, standing in front of me. He has red eyes, creepy." What the fuck, do you think your doing?"I asked, getting up and brushing my self off. He smirked and laughed. He had the Nerve to laugh, at me, well he has another thing coming. " What are you laughing at red eyes, you want to fight?"I brought my fist up and punched him straight in the jaw, hearing a crack. " Awe, that hurt, what the hell are you on, steroids.?" He shook his head then pointed to my black and purple striped suitcase. " Start packing"I stared at him, confused. He rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and spoke again, more slowly. " I said: Start packing, were going to _Volterra_" What's the fuck is _Volterrea_?" I asked interrupting his sentence.

" It's somewhere in Italy, anyway," he sighed out, agitated, good."where going there with my twin, Jane, and you are to be brought to our master, Aro." Ok, someone is a little hye. " Are you drunk, cause, why would I come with you and your sister to some city in Italy I've never heard of, in the middle of the night, to this dude you call Master, who could be a pedophile, cause that is insane."

" Now, if you can excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." I hurriedly chucked my body into the dark purple covered bed and started snoring. Maybe if I snored loud enough, he would go away, ya, _snore snore sno-_ I was suddenly freezing cold. **What**.** The. Hell**. He pored water on me, that **bitch**. I shot up and glared at him, my eyes daggers. "What is your problem bitch, you gonna kidnap me, rape me, well sorry, but that won't happen." " You will do what I say, Demi, or you will be punished." His eyes silently warned me, though a scowl was planted on his face.

" What could you do, to me? I have beaten up the strongest high schooler, what have you done, nothing, absolutely nothing." Suddenly I was in darkness, creepy uncomfortable darkness, what the hell? Get me out of here. The cloud of darkness slowly receded and I could see. I blinked a few times and sighed." You better not have taken away my- " Your lucky that's all I took."His words scared me, making me flinch. " Okay, I'll go with you to Italy, just no more taking stuff."I started emptying my drawers, making sure I put an outfit out so I could change out of my skully PJ's. Then I grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste, deodorant, brush. Then I grabbed my needs: I-pod, cell phone, camera, laptop, photo album, journal, and the letter from my dead dad."I'm ready" I said as I zipped up my suit case."Can I dress in some real clothes before we go?"

He nodded and I took the clothes into my bathroom. I quickly dress, first the shirt which had the words Bite me in big blood red letters dripping, it was my favorite; Next were my black knee less pants, then my socks and shoes, both gray and converse brand. Lastly I put my hoddie on, it was black and white striped, and it was my security blanket. When I was finished, I walked back to my room, sighing as I went. " Ready yet?" He asked, obviously greatly eratated. I nodded, picking up my suit case and handing it to him. " Carry this" I said, my voice angry. He glared but took it, he red eyes filled with fire. I cringed, and asked " How are we getting out?" Then he grabbed me, and before I could scream, were outside on the mossy grass. " You are on steroids" With that I got up, brushed my self off again, and looked up. A girl with flowing blonde hair suddenly came into my view, and I gasped. She was incredibly beautiful, her golden yellow hair right onto her shoulders was like a wave of banana pudding, her eyes a dark burgundy that I new if she glared it could kill, and her pale creamy white skin that slightly glowed in the icy light of the moon. " Hey" I said to her, but then she glared at me, bitch. " Why you glaring at me, all I said was hey, what's your problem Itch? ( That's what me and my friends call b-words, it's not a bad typo thing) She walked towards me, getting up in my face, her burgundy orbs staring daggers at me. " I don't associate with humans."

Her words were plain and simple, short and sweet you could say, but there was nothing sweet about them. " Are you saying your not human?" I asked, smiling smugly at her. " I'm saying I don't associate with other species, like human, shape shifter, only vampire." I stared at her, confused. " Your vampires?" They nodded. " Oh god, I'm fucked." " Actually, your screwed" I glared at the boy, and made my eyes go up to Jane's. " Will I become a vampire?" She nodded, smiling. " Is it gonna hurt?" " Totally" I looked at the damp, mossy ground, feeling a salty, angry tear fall down my cheek. 'Stop crying, your no wuss!' I hurriedly brushed the tiny trickle away and looked up, making a throughty growl, It was my specialty. There eyes bugged out, and they grabbed my shoulders ruffly, pinning me to the wall of my light blue house. " How do you know how to growl?" The boy asked, curious. " I've practiced since I was nine after I read how to on ehow, so, can you please let me go?" They let go of my arms, and I sighed, stretching.

" Fuck!" I yelled as I hit my hand, the one I hit the boy with, grabbing it and securing it against my chest. " You cuss to much" Jane said, disgusted. " Yeah, so what!" " Time to go, get on my back" Alec said. I got on his clothed back and we started to run, The rushing of trees made me want to throw up, so I hid my eyes in his hair. It was so soft, I sniffed it, smelled just like pine, yum. I tightened my legs around his waist, and felt him run faster. Soon I was asleep, _snore snore snore_.


	2. Sluts, frenching, and a fabulous car

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, with all the drama I've had, I haven't been able to write a lot, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. And I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does sadly. Read and Review!

Songs in this Chapter- The Real Sugar Baby, and Love Game.

**Demi's POV**

We were sitting on a plane, flying to Volterra, or whatever he called it. I bobbed my head as I listened to the song remix of The Real Slim Shady, The real sugar baby.

_I'm sugar baby the real sugar bab-_

I stooped bobbing my head as my music was shut off. I looked up to see a lady about my moms age, 20, with dumb blonde hair, a too skinny body, and the smallest jugs I had ever seen. Gosh, someone is Anorexic, I thought glaring at her. " What are you staring at?" I said to her, venom in my voice. " Oh, no electronics on when the plane is flying, silly little girl." Her voice made me cringe, gosh, why is it so sweet, bleh! " Who said I was little, maybe I'm a 30 year old in a kids body like on Orphan, and I wouldn't be calling me silly, titty."

She looked appalled, but quickly smiled at me, grabbing my arm. " At least I don't look like a fat ass slut trying to get it on with the guy right next to me, hmm?" " At least I can get someone you probably get a girl, a blind one at that, to cure your itch." I pulled back my arm and smiled at her shocked face, take that bitch! Just then Alec came back, his hands in clenched fists. The girls face, lets just call her Bunny, gaped at him, whats her problem. " What up Alec, took you long enough." He glared at me and sat down, only after Bunny moved. " Hello, I'm Kitty, would you like anything?" Wow, I was close. Her chest was puffed up, and she smiled seductively. Slut. " No thank you." Alec said smiling at her politely. " Well, guess you can leave now." I said, but she ignored me, leaning in towards Alec. She handed him a note, and walked away, only turning around to wave.

"Whats it say?" I grabbed the note and read:

_Hey hot stuff, meet me in the bathroom in 5. Can't wait to see you there..._

_Love, Kitty-Kat_

" OMG, you gonna go?" He looked at me confused and read the letter, sighing. " You know, this happens all the time, every time I'm out in Volterra. Once there was even a Ducky" I laughed, Ducky. " So are you gonna go, I wouldn't if I were you, she too skinny, too small tits" He nodded, and I gasped. " OMG, what you gonna do with her, get a little, something something? If you know what I mean." " Probably" I looked at him shocked, and without warning my hands were holding a book, Aquamarine, and I slammed it down on his male parts, almost breaking the book in half.

" OW, FUCK! Why did you do THAT?" Alec asked me, groaning loudly. I glared at him, smacking his face. " You will not go back there with that bimbo, over my dead body, and if you do I will not hesitate to french you" He looked at me funny and started to get up, going towards the bathroom. He asked for it. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his freezing mouth. I swirled my tongue all around his mouth, making him moan. Wait, Moan? I quickly ripped my mouth from his and blushed a deep crimson. He stared at me and sat back down, face expressionless. " That was, wow." He gaped, smirking at me.

"Nice" He grabbed my face in his hands, smirking at me. " What the?" Then his lips were on mine again, His tongue swirling with mine, making my heart dance. I pulled away after a minute, shocked at my reaction. "What the fuck is wrong with you Al? You do not totally french someone when they did it to you as a threat!" He just shrugged, turning to his right, making me sigh in frustration. 'Why did he have to do that? Now I have conflicting feelings! What a dumb ass!' I slowly put my plug things in my ear and listened to my music again, forgetting what happened a few minutes ago.

_**Lady Gaga- Love Game**_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Huh! Huh!_ _I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe_ _It's complicated and stupid_ _Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_ _Guess he wants to play, wants to play_ _A love game, a love game_ _Hold me and love me_ _Just want touch you for a minute_ _Maybe three seconds is enough_ _For my heart to take_ _let's have some fun, this beat is sick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _don't think too much, just bust that kick_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love_ _Or you want fame_ _Are you in the game_ _Dons the love game_ _Let's play a love game _ _Play a love game_ _Do you want love_ _Or you want fame_ _Are you in the game_ _Dons the love ga-_

I opened my as my music was abruptly shut off, Again! I glared at Alec, who was now holding my ipod in his pale hands, a cocky smirk on his face. "Bitch" I grabbed my ipod and stuffed it into my suit case. I guess no one wants me to enjoy the awesomeness of music. " Were in Volterra. Now hurry up, were going to be late." I grabbed my suit case, hands clenched, and followed him off the dumb plane. As I walked I cracked my back, the my legs, hands and fingers next, and finally my neck. Alec stopped suddenly, and turned around, face confused. "What was that rechede sound" I smirked, deciding to play dumb. "What sound? I don't know what your talking about." He nodded and turned back around, stepping off the plane. We had been riding in are own personal jet that was only used by the Volturi, the leaders in the Vamp world. Alec grabbed my arm, pulling me too a very expensive looking car. It was beautiful. "What kind of car is it?" I asked him, my voice filled with shock.e laughed, smirking slightly, and said " A red Ferrari, duh" I glared at him and then touched the car, filled with pure and utter bliss. I was actually touching a Ferrari, oh my fucken gosh.

" Get in" He opened the door, like a gentle man, and I climbed in, my suitcase coming free from my hand. Alec grabbed it and went to the back of the car, putting it in the trunk. As he slammed it shut, the car shook, making me feel sea sick. You can feel sea sick in a car, it happens. I sat in the fancy car, touching the leather and smelling the air. Ahhhh, I loved that new car smell you get every time you buy a new car. I sighed out loudly, content in staying here for a very long time. "Whats wrong with you? Your whole mood has changed when you saw the car." I smiled, eyes sleepily sparkling and answered him. "I love cars, and I've never sat in, much less seen in real life, a Ferrari." He nodded, and started the car, pushing on the gas. We sped off, speed at 60. I laughed at are speed, I went faster then this on my bike. Alec stared at me, confused at my sudden giggly outburst. "This speed is so slow, I can go faster then this on my bike."

He nodded, but there was still a curiousness in his eyes, one that I didn't know how to answer. The rest of the ride was silent. Wait, let me rephrase that. It was silent till we got to the Volturi castle, then I went totally berserk.


	3. I love you, and down memory lane

Demi's POV:

I was standing by Alec, breathing in and out slowly. My clothes were different now, changed when we first got to the castle. A blue floral tube top cover my upper body, with and an elastic banded black mini skirt that covered the bottom, kinda. I also had sling back cut out heels, black ones, that covered my pale feet, showing some of my toes. I loved the outfit, but I wouldn't let them know that.

" I see that you have finally arrived. Welcome young Demetra, to our humble abode. Make your self at home, you'll be here for a very long time." The dude Aro nodded at me to speak, and I quickly answered. "Thank you Aro, and nice name by the way, ketchy. Anyway, when do I get changed, and what is my power,or whatever? Cause Alec said that I have a power, and if I have one, I don't know what it is" He smiled at Alec and answered me honestly. "Thank you, and when we feel ready too, which might be in the next 2 months I suppose. Your power could be anything, we just know that its very important." I nodded and smiled at him, earning a smile back.

Alec suddenly grasped my hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. It calmed me instantly, to my dismay. He tilted my chin, making are eyes meet. His eyes were a dark crimson, so mysterious and compelling I almost didn't want to look away, but I did, proudly as I do say so myself. "Time to show you your room, Demetri, Felix. Please take her as I speak too Alec privately." They nodded and I let go of Alec's hand, following them too my new room. "So, your Demetra" "Ya, call me Demi though, its easier." He nodded and chuckled, his his hands clapping as they came to a dark black door. "Open it Demi" Felix said, pointing to it. I slid my hand around the golden door nob, opening the door with a soft push. It was beautiful, with golden brown walls, and a fluffy king sized bed with a ton pillows a didn't even need. There was a mahogany desk with a new black lap top on it, and a book case with so many books I though I would die of happiness. "

Do ya like it?" Felix asked, he eyes hoping. I nodded vigorously, and ran in, only to find out there were also 2 more doors. One door said **Bath** and the other said **Dress**. I opened the one that said **Dress** and walked in, only to find it was a huge closet filled with the most expensive looking clothes I had ever seen. I quickly ran out of the closet, and back to the door that said **Bath**, opening it quickly. It was a bathroom! I've never had my own bathroom before.

My arms soon grasped the door knob to the bathroom, and I walked out, running and jumping on the bed in a heap. Hearing a gasp, I looked up, seeing Alec standing there, his eyes glossed over. I looked at where his eyes were, only to find out it was my chest. My shirt had come down a bit and now it was showing to much boob for my liking. I quickly pulled my shirt up and glared, walking over to him. My eyes went into small slits, and I almost couldn't see him, and his cocky grin he always wore. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice suddenly strained. "I'm here to look after you, Aro ordered me too, something about me and you getting closer or something." I nodded and sat down in front of the big TV on the black, plushy couch, grabbing a remote. "You do know there's an X-Box right?" I shook my head and he opened the cabinet, showing me the X-Box, Wii, DSI, and all the video games you could Imagine.

"OMG, I'm gonna have fun beating _your_ ass" I laughed for affect and grabbed the controller, picking a zombie killing game. I loved killing zombies, its what made me, me. Al grabbed the other controller, and we played for about 4 hours, me beating him in all the games we played. "I think you need to get to sleep, we have to do a lot tomorrow." I shook my head and turned off the X-Box, making it go back to TV. Robot Chicken was on, my favorite show of all time. "Why not?" "Cause my favorite shows on and I want some beer" He laughed and ran out, only to come back in a second with a can of beer. He handed it to me and I opened it, drinking some of it and burping quietly. Alec laughed and sat down beside me, his hand grabbing mine. Are fingers soon intertwined, and this weird feeling went through me, electric like and shocking. But I didn't want to let go, cause the feeling was like a hye, and once you get hye you can't stop, take it from me. I put my beloved beer down and turned too look into his red boiling eyes, wondering how they were so awesome. They looked like magma from a volcano had erupted and now it was flowing out in beautiful floods, glowing blood red like they were alive. His molten eyes bore into me, as if they were looking for something that wasn't there, staring into my spirit. I couldn't contain my self anymore, and my lips were on his in a moment, hands tugging at his brown locks of chocolate. He groaned and pushed me on top of him, grinding are hips together. 'Whoa, Alec's got it goin on!' I slide my tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. His tongue started to move with mine, swirling and pushing me into a new feeling. Lust. Rapping my legs around his torso, I thrust up, clawing at his smooth shoulders as he grabbed my ass. "Alec" I whispered and roughly kissed him, lips bruising from the passion. I thrust up again, this time harder, wanting it so bad. He growled, and met my thrust, his pants tightening in response.

"Fuck" Alec said, grabbing my breast in his hand and squeezing roughly. I panted loudly, clawing his shoulders tighter, and I smushed my lips with his, savoring th- "Oh my god! Alec! Demi! How?" We froze, looking up from are sex scene I was sure I read in a book before. Felix stood there, mouth agape, eyes shocked. "Um, I love him?" I slammed my palm against my mouth, surprised at the words that flew out. "You do?" I stared into his eyes and said."Oh my god yes!" His hand went from my breast to cup my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "I love you too, Demetra. I don't know how fast or when, but right now I do." I smiled, Alec smirking back. "Okay, its kinda awkward, cause on your hands is still on her ass, and your kinda on top of her." We nodded, untangling from are position and turning to the TV, much to my brains pleas.

"Whats that your watching?" "It was Robot Chicken, but now its Aqua Teen Hunger Force, I loves the meat wad!" Felix nodded, laughing, and joined us on the couch. We watched this for about a half an hour, when Felix said, "Alec, I think you should hunt" Al shook his head swiftly, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I looked at him, nodding at Felix, and he got up, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 'Wow, in a day I get a boyfriend, and I learn I'm becoming a vampire, shit, this is sweeter then when I beat up that teacher.' I smiled at the memory, smirking cockily. 'I wish my friend was here, she would make a funny vamp, us two would be HI-Larios. Maybe Alec will let her come? Hmm, I'll have to ask. I wonder whats in my bag, I forgot, but, you know what they say, you never know until you find out.' I ran over to the bed, jumping and sitting on the white creamy bed spread. Unzipping my bag, I took out my scrap book, opening its crisp cover to the first page. There was one picture, it had my 3 best friends in it, they all had a facial expression that suit them. Bandit, her real name was Ashley, was grinning animatedly, her light brown hair in a pony tail. The middle person was Mikey, a.k.a. Mikayla, was smiling caringly, like always. Her dark brown hair held maroon high lights to die for. Lastly, there was Sheep, Cheyenne, she was grinning. Her dirty blonde hair down a little over her shoulders. At the top of the page said **BFF'z FOR LIFiez!**

I sighed at the memory, smiling genuinely at the page. Turning the page, my eyes set on the next two pictures, one of my family on my moms side, and one with the ones on my dads side. On my moms side there was, of course, my mom, my big sister Anna, little sister Sunny, grandma and grandpa Edwards, and uncle Lenny. I missed Uncle Lenny the most, he was someone who would understand me, loved to fight, and was a great listener. I tilted my head to the other picture. In that picture was my dad, duh, my sisters, aunt Sarah, grandma Carter, and my cousin Stanley. He was my other favorite, the one person I could tell everything too, I could cry into, or skip in a meadow with, not that I actually would. At the top of this was **FAMILIE'Z**. I tuned to the next page, seeing my dearest pet. She was a Chihuahua names Jasmine, and she was feisty to strangers, especially dangerous ones. I shivered at the word, goosebumps coming to my arms. 'Um, I guess I'll take a break from it' I closed it and sat it on the bed beside me, pulling out my cell phone. 'I totally forgot about this!' I opened it and found a few text messages. The first was from Bandit,**"Where are you?"** it read. The second one was from Mikey, it read **"Are you still alive?"** And the last one was from Stanley, **"I miss you, please come back"** I deleted them, turning off my phone. 'oh what to tell them' I pondered the thought till my eyes started to sting. 'Well, that's a signal that I need sleep' I didn't change into PJ's, too tired. I sighed as I fell in a content sleep, dreaming of everything, and nothing, at the same time.


End file.
